Taller de Teatro
by FriiMoriarty
Summary: [Hiddlesworth] Chris y Tom son compañeros en el taller de Teatro, pero Chris no puede evitar molestar todo el tiempo al pobre de Tom.
1. I

**_I_**

En línea.

Usuario conectado; Margaret.

La mujer frente a laptop de unos treinta y algo sonrie al ver ese nombre conectado. Da doble click para que una ventana emergente salga y poder comenzar a teclear.

* * *

—¡Margaret! Buenas noches.

—¡Kimmiei! :) ¿Cómo estas? —Muy bien gracias, ¿Como estás tú? No te vi durante el almuerzo.

—Bien, en lo que cabe. El director me llamó a su oficina, voy a volver a ser orientadora, que pesado.

—Es una gran oportunidad, no te desanimes. ¡Tengo algo que contarte! Hay dos chicos en el taller de teatro a la que imparto. Pero no se llevan nada bien, ¿Que haces en esas ocasiones?

—¿Cuales son sus nombres?

—Christopher Hemswort y Thomas Hiddleston.

—¿Hiddleston ? ¿En serio? Que extraño, el chico va en mi clase de Física, jamás le he visto echar el pleito a nadie.

—He hablado un poco con él, dice que en otras clases no se encuentra con Chris... Pero silo llegan a clase, y no hay quien los separe ¡Me da cosa el pobre chiquillo! Es tan flaquito a comparación de Hemsworth..

—¡jajajá! Oh vamos, Kimm, tranquila. ¿Qué te pared si el Lunes los mandas a mi nueva oficina?

—¿A ambos?

—Sip, quiero ver que pasa entre ellos una vez, después a como los vea, los llamare de a uno por semaba.

—Bueno, tú sabrás. Es la primera vez que veo a alguien que pelea tanto con otra persona... estoy realmente preocupada por ambos.

—Ya, esta bien. Debi irme, mi prometida acaba de llegar.

—¿Ya se han comprometido? ¡Awww! Espero que Richard se apure en pedírmelo...

—¡A como es, amiga, serás tú quién lo pida!

—¡jajajá, mala! Bueeenas noches.

—Buenas ;)

* * *

Usuario Margaret Offline

Offline.

Y así se levantó cerrando la pantalla de la laptop para ir a dormir.

* * *

**Primera parte. Pido perdón de ante mano por tardarme, y sé que no he actualizado como tres fics x'D y.. Les agradezco cada Review que dejan y fav y demás.. Espero que les guste esta pequeña historia que haré. Es un Hiddlesworth Teen x'3 **


	2. II

_**II**_

Como todos los días, Tom se encontraba en el taller de teatro.

Por una parte, amaba entrar. Porque su pasión era actuar...

Pero no cuando estaba el capitán del equipo de Foot ball Americano allí.

Se sentía como en esa serie llamada Glee. Y eso lo deprimía de sobremanera.

No es que Chris fuese un pesado, petulante, bueno para nada… Bueno, para él lo era.

Suspiró cuando alzó la mirada y esas perlas azules lo estaban mirando fijamente con una gran sonrisa. Rodó los ojos y se levantó para cambiarse de asiento, ya que el rubio estaba muy decidido a sentarse a su lado.

– ¡Hiddleston!

– ¿Qué quieres, Hemsworth?

– Uy, alguien no se levantó de buen genio esta mañana. – Lo rodeó con el brazo por el cuello, apegándolo a su pecho. Lo cual hizo enfadarse al moreno y trató de separarlo con un empujón.

– ¡Claro que estoy de malas! ¡Es porque—

– ¡Chicos chicos, dejen de pelear y siéntense ya. La clase va a comenzar! – Comentaba la rubia de tez blanca, que les reñía porque desde el pasillo ya escuchaba las voces de los niños pelear.

La clase pasó como cada día de la semana escolar. Todos practicaban pues tendrían una obra a final de año. Y más que nada, Tom quería el protagonismo. Todo tipo de opciones para la obra habían dado sus compañeros. Desde Hamlet, pasando por Wicked, hasta más El fantasma de la ópera o Romeo y Julieta.

Como acostumbraba esa escuela, decidieron aceptar Romeo y Julieta, puesto que era la obra más representada.

¡Riiiiiiing!

El timbre sonaba en toda la escuela y muchos ya estaban guardando sus cosas, pues para el taller de teatro, era la última clase.

– Tom, Chris… – Decía la maestra mientras guardaba unos papeles en su carpeta– La señorita Margaret quiere hablar con ustedes.

– ¿Quién? – Preguntó intrigado el rubio.

– La profesora de Física…– Susurró Tom sin ganas.

– Ahora es la nueva orientadora… Así que su oficina está cerca del director.

– ¿Orientadora?

– Sí, vamos. Los acompaño.

Mientras se adelantaban con sus cosas, Tom miró enfadado a Chris de reojo, suspiró y trató de mantenerse en calma. Siempre había sido tranquilo y muy amable con los demás. Pero Chris era la única persona que llegaba a sacarlo de quicio.

– ¿Será porque eres Gay? – La pregunta salió de la nada, y Tom miró horrorizado a Chris. ¿Qué había dicho?

– ¿Disculpa?

– Ya sabes, es Orientadora. Obviamente no es por mí.

– ¿Y qué diablos te hace creer que soy Gay?

– Bueno, yo estoy con Elsa… Tú… – Le miraba y sonreía de medio lado. Al estar cerca de la oficina, lo acorralaba a la pared justo al lado de la puerta, sonriendo maliciosamente. – Jamás te he visto con una chica…

– No es mi prioridad ahora…

– ¿En serio?

– Aléjate de mi Hemsworth. –Tenía los puños ya cerrados y listos para dar el impacto. Pero algo lo detenía. Algo en los ojos candentes y llenos de fuego, que no había visto nunca antes. Jamás había visto esa chispa en los ojos del rubio. Jamás lo había tenido tan cerca como para apreciarlo.

Un silencio lleno de tensión entre ambos mientras se miraba. Por inercia el más alto se iba acercando al moreno, y el mencionado, tensaba completamente su cuerpo.

– ¿Otra vez peleando? – La voz de la maestra los regresó a la tierra y Tom empujó muy lejos a Chris. – Dios... – Negó la maestra y tocó un par de veces la oficina antes de entrar. – Margaret

– Kimmie. – Sonreía bastante y cerraba el libro que tenía leyendo– Adelante chicos, me he quedado después de clases solo para charlar con ustedes. – Les extendió la mano a sus asientos.

La rubia le guiñó el ojo a una pelirroja de chinos, con pecasen el rostro y unas esmeraldas como orbes. Margaret sonrió a aquel gesto y asintió y se levantó para cerrar la puerta y despedirse de su amiga, que se iría.

– ¿Me dirás que pasó?

– Eso es confidencial… – Ambas susurraban, mas no paraban de sonreír.

– Por favor…

– Eres muy exigente… Ya me deberás una comida.

– ¡Hecho! – Abrazo y despidió de beso a la mejilla y salió de allí.

La pelirroja sonrió y entró de nuevo a su oficina. Alzó ambas cejas cuando encontró a ambos chicos al borde de los golpes. Bajó los hombros

– "Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer"

* * *

**Actualicé ahora por que se me ocurrió de la nada. Tiendo a escribir más, pero si me exijo a escribir más, siento que se me exprime todo lo que tengoen el cerebro y tardo como 40 años en "imaginar" de nuevo xD**

**So... C: Que bueno que les esté gustando~ Ya saben reviews favs y follows siempre son bienvenidos**

**Continuara..**


End file.
